staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 17 Malarstwo; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ziarno. Król Dawid; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Drużyna A III - odc. 10, Szeryfowie Rivertown (The A - Team III, ep. 10, Sheriffs of Rivertown); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 512) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Płonący brzeg - odc. 4/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 15. Stawonogi - niezastąpione ogniwo (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Willingen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen (Puchar Świata - Willingen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 34 (seria III, odc. 8) - Kolekcjoner lalek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3022; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Trzy metry nad niebem (Tres metros sobre el cielo) 117'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2010); reż.:Fernando Gonzalez Molina; wyk.:Maria Valverde, Mario Casas, Diego Martin, Nerea Camacho; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Green Zone (Green Zone) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Paul Greengrass; wyk.:Matt Damon, Greg Kinnear, Brendan Gleeson, Jason Isaacs; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Żywe trupy II - odc. 5/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 5, Chupacabra); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Prześladowca (Offline) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:Curtis Crawford; wyk.:Mischa Barton, Natalie Brown, Kevin Jubinville, Marco Grazzini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 9 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 9 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 100% Natury - odc. 1 - Kołaczyce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1114 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1229 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1230 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1231 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1232 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Przeprowadzka lwów - odc. 1/ 2 (Lions on the move - ep. 1/ 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Virginia Quinn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (119) "Sybin"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Helena Trojańska cz. 1 (Helen of Troy ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Sienna Guillory, Nigel Whitmey, Daniel Lapaine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Hiszpania mecz o 3 miejsce (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Hiszpania mecz o 3 miejsce (1 poł.); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Hiszpania mecz o 3 miejsce (2 poł.); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 584 Bez odwrotu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 19 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 119 "Komunia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 120 "Dorastanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Czesuaf i goście; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 1/8 - txt. str. 777 56'; serial; reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Agata Kulesza, Andrzej Andrzejewski, Izabela Kuna, Łukasz Simlat, Ksawery Szlenkier, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Maciej Musiał, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Piotr Nowak, Zbigniew Stryj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Krew z krwi - odc. 2/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Krystian Lupa i Maja Kleczewska (cykl: Rozmowy poSzczególne); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kukułka (Kukuszka) 99'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); reż.:Aleksander Rogożkin; wyk.:Ville Haapasalo, Anni-Christina Juuso, Walerij Byczkow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Helena Trojańska cz. 1 (Helen of Troy ep. 1) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Sienna Guillory, Nigel Whitmey, Daniel Lapaine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 33 (Lie to me s. II ep. Exposed); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 OPOLE 2014 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego i Jacka Cygana; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Biesiada włoska; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 1200 Muzeów - odc. 1 Muzeum Ziemi Bieckiej w Bieczu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (84); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Paciorki różańca; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 11; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Król Dawid; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Komediantka - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wielkopolskie Rezerwaty Przyrody - Rezerwaty leśne; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 512) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dary z lasu i z zagrody - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Lasy naturalne; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 9/13* - Podróżnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Komediantka - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 11; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Polonia w Komie - (656) Japonia - Szczypek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 9/13* - Podróżnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (230); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Lasy naturalne; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku